Kahi
|birthday = December 25, 1980 |blood_type = O |height = 168 cm |weight = 50 kg |instagram = Official Instagram |youtube = Official YouTube }}Kahi (가희) is a solo artist, composer and former member of the group After School. She was the dance trainer/mentor for trainees on Produce 101 Season 1, and Produce 101 Season 2. She was also a one-day special mentor on episode 1 of Produce 48. Career & History Personal Life Early Life Kahi realized later into her life what her passion was and that she wanted to pursue it. It wasn't until she was 16 that she found her passion for dancing and singing. She became fascinated by a then popular group Roo'ra and decided to pursue her passion. However, her family was against her dreams, so she couldn't receive any professional dance or vocal lessons, so she had to teach herself. Once she graduated high school, she obeyed her father's wishes and went to a rural college to study. However, eventually she couldn't handle being a student and not going after her dreams, so she left the school and her hometown to move to Seoul so she could pursue those dreams. She did not speak to her father for the next seven years. After After School On March 26, 2016, Kahi married Yang Junmu (CEO of Incase Korea) in a private ceremony in Hawaii. On October 3, 2016, Kahi gave birth to her first child, a son named Noah. On June 16, 2018, Kahi welcomed her second child, a son named Shion. Career While she did start off in Seoul alone with no funds, a friend took her to an interview event to try and be a backup dancer. Her interview went well and she started her backup dancing career at 18 years old. Kahi was chosen as the main dancer for the mega-hit "Run to You" by DJ Doc. She gained instant success for this and was highly recognized. However, this also brought along high amounts of stress and she decided to leave dancing. For a period of time, instead of dancing she worked as a cleaner, waitress, and sales clerk. Until a choreographer for SM Entertainment gave her a chance to be a temporary backup dancer for BoA. This temporary position eventually lead to a full-time gig. Gradually, she began to gain fame again as a dancer as she worked with BoA for three years. This lead her to be a main backup dancer for other artists such as Jinusean, 1TYM, Lexy, and many others. She was also able to become a dance teacher for some trainees and taught Son Dambi, May Doni, and Kim Jungah (a former After School member, and her bandmate). In 2006, after years of work as a dancer, she decided to work as a singer as well. She joined a group named S. Blush, who did reach No. 2 on the Billboard Hot Dance Chart in 2007. However, the group, not long after, disbanded. In late 2007, Kahi contacted some friends and planned and produced a new girl group to debut under PLEDIS Entertainment. Kahi was responsible for chosing each member to be a part of the group upon debut. In January 2009, After School was debuted and introduced to the public. When she and her agency decided she would release a solo album soon after, there were many rumors of her leaving the group only a year after debut. However, these rumors were dispelled. With After School, Kahi gained huge recognition and fame for becoming an idol later in her life, and with her tough circumstances. In 2012, after landing a role in Dream High 2, it was announced that Kahi would be "graduating" from After School (leaving the group) so she could further pursue her acting career. After her leave from After School, she continued to release music as a solo artist and landing acting roles in various projects. Discography After School Albums * Virgin (2011) * Playgirlz (2012) Singles * "Ah" (2009) * "Diva" (2009) * "Because of you" (2009) * "Bang!" (2010) * "Love Love Love" (2010) * "Shampoo" (2011) * "In The Night Sky" (2011) * "Love Letter" (2011) * "Rambling Girls" / "Because of You" (2012) * "Lady Luck" / "Dilly Dally" (2012) Promotional Singles * "Dream Girl" (2009) * "Amoled" (with Son Dambi) (2009) * "Half" (with Sunny Side) (Tamara, the Island) (2009) * "Snowy Village" (2009) * "Spring Chicken Soup" (with Jung Joonha) (Olympic Duet Song Festival) (2009) * "When I fall" (2010) * "Dreams Again!" (The Shouts of Reds. United Korea) (2010) * "Play Ur Love" (2011) * "Have You Forgotten?" (Lights and Shadows) (2011) * "Make it Happen" (with Namie Amuro) (Checkmate!) (2011) Solo Albums * Who Are You? & Come Back You Bad Person (2014) EP * Come Back, You Bad Person (2011) * Who Are You? (2013) Singles * "Come Back, You Bad Person" (2011) * "It's ME" (2013) Collaborations * "Bad Boy" (with Son Dambi) (2008) * "I want to Buy It" (with E.Bul) (2009) * "Starry Night" (with One Two) (2009) * "One Love" (with Suki) (2010) * "Runway" (with Chaeyeon) (2015) Writing Credits * After School ** "When I Fall" (2009) ** "With U ** "Someone Is You" (2010) * Suki ** "One Love" (2010) * Son Dambi ** "Beat Up by a Girl" (2010 * Kahi ** "Slow" (2013) ** "Sinister" (2013) ** "Hey Boy" (2013) Filmography Music Videos After School * Ah (unofficial) (2009) * Diva (unofficial) (2009) ** Diva (Japanese Ver.) (2011) * Dream Girl (2009) * Amoled (unofficial) (2009) * Because of You (unofficial) (2009) * Let's Do It (unofficial) (2010) * Bang! (unofficial) (2010) ** Bang! (Japanese Ver.) (2011) * Dreams Again! (unofficial) (2010) * Love Love Love (2010) * Make It Happen (2011) * Shampoo (2011) * Let's Step Up (2011) * Play Ur Love (2011) * In The Night Sky (2011) * Love Letter (2011) * Rambling Girls (2012) * Lady Luck (2012) Solo * Come Back, You Bad Person (2011) * It's ME (2013) Television Drama * You're Beautiful (2009) * Dream High 2 (2012) * Because We Haven't Broken Up Yet (2013 Variety * MTV Diary of After School (2009) * Infninite Challenge (2009) * Star Golden Bell (2009) * Star King (2009) * Playgirlz School (2010) * Champagne (2010) * Idol Show Season 3 (2010) * Radio Star (2010) * Shin PD's Variety World (2010) * Star King (2010) * Strong Heart (2010) * Star King (2011) * Taxi (2011) * Heroes (2013) * Idol Show Season 5 (2013) * Hwasin: Controller of the Heart (2013) * Happy Together (2015) * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Radio Star (2017) * Produce 48 (2018) Film * White: The Melody of the Curse (2011) Gallery Promotional After School Kahi Virgin Teaser.jpg|''Virgin'' Teaser Kahi Ah Promo.jpg|"Ah" Kahi Diva Korean Promo.jpg|"Diva" Korean Kahi Diva Japanese Promo.png|"Diva: Japanese" Kahi Because of You Promo.jpg|"Because of You" Kahi Bang Korean Promo.jpg|"Bang!" Korean Kahi Bang Japanese Promo.jpg|"Bang!" Japanese Kahi In The Night Sky Promo 1.jpg|"In The Night Sky" 1 Kahi In The Night Sky Promo 2.jpg|"In The Night Sky" 2 Kahi Lady Luck Promo.jpg|"Lady Luck" Solo Kahi Come Back You Bad Person Promo 1.jpg|''Come Back You Bad Person'' 1 Kahi Come Back You Bad Person Promo 2.jpg|''Come Back You Bad Person'' 2 Kahi Who Are You Promo 1.jpg|''Who Are You'' 1 Kahi Who Are You Promo 2.jpg|''Who Are You'' 2 Pictorial Kahi Pledis Anniversary 1.jpg|Happy Pledis 1 Kahi Pledis Anniversary 2.jpg|Happy Pledis 2 Kahi ARENA 1.jpg|ARENA 1 Kahi ARENA 2.jpg|ARENA 2 Kahi ARENA 3.png|ARENA 3 Kahi bnt 1.jpg|bnt 1 Kahi bnt 2.jpg|bnt 2 Kahi bnt 3.jpg|bnt 3 Kahi bnt 4.jpg|bnt 4 Kahi bnt 5.jpg|bnt 5 Kahi ELLE 1.jpg|Elle 1 Kahi ELLE 2.jpg|Elle 2 Kahi ELLE 3.jpg|Elle 3 Kahi ELLE 4.jpg|Elle 4 Trivia * Her Zodiac sign is a Capricorn * She has an older sister and a younger sister * She debuted at the age of 28 with After School * She is Protestant * She can play the piano * She was raised by her grandparents in Daegu * Kahi picked the original members of After School herself Category:Produce 101 Season 1 Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Produce 48 Category:Trainer Category:Mentor Category:Dance Category:After School